The present invention relates to a method of metal treatment. More particularly the invention relates to a method of treating a metal substrate to provide corrosion resistance. The method comprises applying a solution containing one or more vinyl silanes in admixture with one or more multi-silyl-functional silanes to a metal substrate in order to form a coating. The method is particularly suitable for use on zinc coated surfaces.